1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to piconet technologies such as Bluetooth or HomeRF. More particularly, it relates to techniques which greatly increase the wireless range of a piconet wireless network.
2. Background of Related Art
Wireless communications capability has developed for use between consumer electronic devices within a rather small area. This wireless communications capability uses a defined protocol to link the consumer electronic devices together in a wireless short-range network, called a piconet.
Wireless piconet technologies allow wireless networking between various communications enabled electronic devices, e.g., consumer electronic devices. For instance, wireless piconet technologies such as Bluetooth or HomeRF are currently envisioned for home use to allow communications between multiple consumer electronic devices within a rather small area, i.e., within 10 meters, with accommodations for larger area coverage up to 100 meters.
Bluetooth technology allows for the communication between various electronic devices using one universal short-range radio link at 2.4 GHz. This piconet system supports point-to-point communications by establishing piconets that use the same frequency hopping sequence. Up to eight devices can actively reside in a single piconet network.
If one piconet capable device desires to communicate with another piconet capable device which is not in the same piconet network, a multipoint connection can be made between separate piconet networks. Such a multipoint, or piconet-to-piconet connection, is termed a scatternet as shown in FIG. 4.
FIG. 4 is a block diagram of the implementation of a wireless scatternet to extend the range between two separate wireless piconet networks.
In particular, FIG. 4 shows the extension of coverage of a piconet system using a piconet scatternet connection between a piconet wireless device 2 in a first piconet network A and a second wireless device 3 in a second piconet network B.
Unfortunately, even the maximum area coverage of 100 meters is a substantial limitation eliminating the possibilities for use of piconet technologies over larger area applications. Moreover, even the 100 meter range limit of Bluetooth comes at the additional cost of an appropriate power amplifier.
The Bluetooth wireless network technology is a wireless piconet protocol conforming to an open specification for wireless communication of data and voice. The Bluetooth wireless network technology is based on a low-cost, short-range radio link. A piconet is a collection of devices connected via Bluetooth network technology. The piconet may include many types of processors, including the user""s home computer.
Bluetooth technology provides for an optional power amp to increase wireless range from 10 meters up to 100 meters. Using conventional wired techniques (e.g., coaxial cable, twisted pair, fiber optics, etc.), the range of coverage of a piconet may be extending using routers and bridges. These xe2x80x9cwired extensionxe2x80x9d techniques may work in some situations, but they generally negate some of the original advantages of the wireless piconet, namely, the mobility of wireless devices and the fact that there is no physical connection necessary.
There is a need for a technique which has the capability of extending the range of a wireless piconet without compromising the advantages provided by the wireless nature of the wireless piconet and without adding yet another type device to a household.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, an RF cordless telephone range extender for a piconet comprises a cordless telephone including a cordless telephone RF front end and a piconet wireless network RF front end. The cordless telephone transmits piconet content information flowing on a piconet wireless network.
In a cordless telephone, the improvement in accordance with another aspect of the present invention comprises a piconet RF front end. Piconet content information received by the piconet RF front end relating to a first wireless piconet is transmitted over a cordless telephone RF front end of the cordless telephone to a second wireless piconet separate from the first wireless piconet.
A method of simulating scatternet functionality with a cordless telephone in accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention comprises implementing a piconet front end in a cordless telephone. Piconet network information is passed across a wireless channel established by the cordless telephone.